


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Bruce Feels, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Child Abandonment, Darcyland, F/M, Hurt Steve, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bruce, Protective Clint, Protective Steve, Thor Knows Lullabies, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a certain Monsters Inc scene,<br/>Bruce and Tony are in for a shock which ends up bringing the entire team some joy... Well, almost all the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

**Put That Thing Back Where It Came From  
Summary: Based upon a certain Monsters Inc scene, Bruce and Tony are in for a shock which ends up bringing the entire team some joy...Well, almost all the team. **

Bruce and Tony were on a stroll back from SHIELD headquarters after being debriefed on some issues that SHIELD were having which they could help them and work on from their labs at the tower – Bruce was to make sure Tony didn’t fuck anything up or mess around like that – it was late at night, Bruce was on his phone to his girlfriend Darcy Lewis who was at the tower waiting for him and she was playing a game with the other girls including Pepper and Sharon Carter to pass the time.

A noise interrupted the conversation and Bruce looked at Tony who mouthed that it wasn’t him and Bruce returned his attention to Darcy who had heard the noise too.  
“What was that?” she asked him and he replied that he didn’t know, but then it happened again and Tony followed the sound – finding a box.

“Bruce!” Tony hissed “There’s something moving inside of it!”  
Bruce told Darcy that they would be home soon but he wanted to investigate the box. When Darcy hung up after telling Bruce to stay safe, he turned his attention to Tony, who pushed Bruce forwards.

The box started crying and Bruce froze, looking up at Tony as he crouched. When he opened the box his suspicions were confirmed.  
“A baby!?” Tony gasped  
It was a small baby girl, only a few days old by the looks of things and within minutes Bruce was scooping the baby up into his jacket and holding the small bundle close to his chest. Every part of his brain was telling him not to because of the Other Guy, but a baby was all Bruce ever wanted with Betty and times had changed, people had moved on and now he had Darcy.

He didn’t always get what he wanted, but he had Darcy and now he had this little abandoned bundle to worry about. Darcy would probably kill him but they couldn’t just leave the baby alone.  
“Who the hell would just abandon a baby here!?” Bruce asked, looking at Tony.  
When the baby tried to move her arms, Bruce shifted his attention back to her and rocked her gently

“Hey Boo, don’t do that. We want to keep you nice and warm, don’t we?” he cooed  
“Boo? Boo!? Bruce are you frickin’ kidding me? You can’t name her!”  
“It’s a nickname Tony, relax. Besides we don’t even know anything about her.”  
“Bruce. You’re not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it. Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me!” Tony hissed, stepping away from the bundle.  
Bruce held the bundle, looking at Tony in utter disgust.  
“Tony don’t be such a heartless bastard! We can’t just leave her here! It’s cold and who knows what could happen.”  
“Why can’t we give it to SHIELD to find out what happened?”  
“We can in the morning, come on I have to explain this to Darcy."  
Tony relented, eyeing the baby with an evil smirk.  
“Just so you know, I’m not the one feeding that thing.”

Darcy’s face when Bruce walked into the tower with the baby was of shock – when Bruce told the story, it was her turn to soften up at the poor soul’s story. Steve was disgusted, naturally, that someone would do this.  
“We gotta look after her, Bruce.” Darcy’s hands were softly touching Bruce’s jacket which held the baby in, who was now sleeping softly against Bruce’s chest.  
Bruce looked down at her and smiled before letting Darcy hold the baby.  
“Are you sure, Darce?”  
Darcy nodded, like she’d instantly fallen in love all over again but with a baby – the baby Bruce had brought home.  
“If it means talking to SHIELD and others to try and figure out who did abandon the baby and seeing if we can take her… We can try, can’t we?” Darcy asked  
“We can’t just abandon her again, she needs us.” Steve said firmly “She’ll be one of us.”  
Bruce smiled as the other Avengers instantly took to getting to work on finding out what had happened with the baby – Natasha and Clint later scouring the area for any clues besides the box but there weren't any and Thor knew some Asgardian lullabies his mother used to sing to him when he was a boy so he was the one to take first watch on the baby – whose bed was a crib Natasha had scoured the neighbourhood for, in one of those 24 hours open stores. They were extremely lucky.  
When word got through to them that it was approved they could all raise the baby after weeks of searching for the parents of the abandoned child with no leads, Tony was not impressed  
“YOU’RE ALL TRAITORS!” He yelled, pointing fingers accusingly

Who knew one simple act of kindness from Bruce could bring the Avengers a new member, a little more joy in their lives. Well, almost all of their lives..


End file.
